The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and/or a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device with improved reliability and/or a method for manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. However, as semiconductor devices have become more integrated with the development of the electronic industry, widths and spaces of patterns included in the semiconductor devices have been reduced but heights and/or aspect ratios of the patterns have been increased. Thus, dispersion characteristics of depositions processes and/or etching processes may affect the reliability of semiconductor devices.